


Fixin' To Live Rag

by Missy



Category: Long Time Gone - Dixie Chicks (Song)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, F/F, Romance, Singing, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, small-town life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Delia, between Sundays.





	Fixin' To Live Rag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NYCScribbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCScribbler/gifts).



She was born in this town, and she is fixing to die in it. 

That sounds terribly morbid, but in Delia’s opinion it isn’t a sad thing at all. Her grandparents grew up here, and so did her folks. Someday, when the kids she teaches go looking for her tombstone they’ll think of her and remember how she held down the fort. Forty years in the same position, no promotions, but hundreds of young minds enriched with song.

Her woman’s always been a roamer though. Wanted to be a big star, had just enough talent to make the bar circuit, but couldn’t sell a song. She encourages her to keep going even when she comes home with no guitar and no money.

They sit together on the porch every Sunday; Delia singing along to her picking as the children dance in the garden. They run a smaller-scale farm together while Delia teaches and her woman sells her songs.

Delia has hope, still. Maybe her girl will make it in the end. After all, a good song’s a good song. Plenty of people out there are looking for one.

And her girl’s got a lot of stories in her, singing in her heart, bright as a lark in the morning.


End file.
